


♥ 𝐹𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒴𝑜𝓊. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝐹𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝐵𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝐹𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹, 𝒯𝑜𝑜 ♥

by HecoHansen31



Series: Roman Godfrey Ask [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Purple Shirt of Sex, Shotgunning, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: The morning after your betrayal.But you couldn't be bothered to give a single fuck.
Relationships: Peter Rumancek/Reader (mentioned), Roman Godfrey/Reader
Series: Roman Godfrey Ask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	♥ 𝐹𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒴𝑜𝓊. 𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝐹𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝐵𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝐹𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹, 𝒯𝑜𝑜 ♥

“What about Peter?” asked Roman as you shifted your head away from him to breath out the smoke that coming from the cigarette that was currently hanging between your lips.

Curtesy of the handsome fellow behind you.

As the amazing sex that you two had just had.

And the sticky blood that still hang onto your panties and your mouth.

“What about him?” you retorted, the name having a foul taste in your mouth.

But what Roman had said was extremely important, because no matter whatever shitty thing he had done, Peter was still an important part of your life.

No matter the fact that in the last twenty-four hours he had managed to cheat on you and call you a monster.

Well that did matter a bit, but there wasn’t much that you could change.

And there wasn’t much that would have changed after his discovery of your ‘powers’, but most importantly of your hunger.

That’s at least what you told yourself, because you knew that it was all a big fat lie.

Everything had changed.

And everything would be changing from now on.

Starting from your relationship with Peter.

So, you honestly didn’t want to even start thinking about it, although you knew you should.

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” the smug smile on Roman’s face spoke louder than his words.

There was always this kind of competition between males and this smugness whenever they caught their ‘trophy’.

He obviously saw your ‘corruption’ as some kind of ‘points for him’, in his competition with Peter.

He was a child.

You turned to him with annoyance in your eyes as you held off the cigarette away from the bed, not wanting to set anything on fire.

Although you wished to do so.

Ashes would have meant a new rebirth.

A new identity, which is what you always did whenever you were discovered.

But this time it wouldn’t have been easy.

Starting from the fact that although your whole body was moaning in pleasure for all the blood that you had ingested the previous night, your legs seemed not to answer you, completely relaxed for the first time, bound to Roman’s in a way that was too intimate for your own sake.

“… aren’t you a bit too obsessed with him” you were so close that you could see the softer brown patches in his green eyes, probably highlighted by ‘last-night meal’ sharpening their edges in a way that seemed almost damned.

He was devilish.

He was the fucking devil you met at a crossroad, promising eternal salvation with his smirk.

“… I’d almost think that you were thinking of him when we were fucking”.

And you brought the cigarette to your mouth, but before you could do such a thing, Roman pushed your hand to have your cigarette (technically his) on his lips, sucking in a long breath of smoke and releasing it right in front of you.

You were smart enough to understand what was going on and pushed your face away.

But he stopped you from doing that, bringing you closer as the cigarette fell between you two.

You were halfway through fucking insulting him for doing such a thing.

But he brought you to kiss him, pushing all the smoke in your mouth.

Effectively making you choke on it.

But it was a pleasurable pain, the one that brought you to want more.

Both the taste of smoke and both of his lips.

You were thoroughly fucked.

“He is my friend, I can’t lie to him” replied Roman with that asshole smirk, as if he was somehow blackmailing you with his knowledge.

As a surrogate to his ability of controlling others.

Which obviously didn’t work on a fellow upir, like you.

What a fucking control freak.

“Did you even like him?” he was taunting you now and the smell of the cigarette burning a hole through the silk sheet brought you in some kind of hazy mind space.

Gosh, you needed something stronger.

“… because fucking his best friend isn’t the best way to show him that you like him…”.

Your eyes were lightly irritated by the smoke and by your tense throat due to Roman’s little ‘smoke magic’.

And it all worked in your favor, as you assumed your best penitent Magdalena expression, pushing your head down and letting yourself seem pensive for exactly two minute before you came up almost for air with your eyes prickled by tears.

_**“I don’t like him-I can’t. He’d kill me”**_ that was an Oscar worthy performance.

And Roman completely believed it.

Something breaking in his arrogant façade as his hand moved gently onto your cheek, right as your hand swiftly darted for the cigarette that was burning on the mattress and pushed it down onto his thigh, till he howled out in pain

And his grip onto your face became tighter.

As you simply smirked.

And once he had come down and he was hissing the worst insults to you, you brought him to kiss you.

And whispered on his lips.

“I don’t fucking care about neither you or Peter”


End file.
